


be a part of the love club (everything will glow for you)

by Buttercup_ghost



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Blatant bat sympathy, Borderline Personality Disorder, Canon Rewrite, Continuity? In my little pony? Good fucking luck with that future me, Damn discord, Depression, F/F, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Panic, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Not relevant just thought I'd put that out there, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Past Relationship(s), Retelling, Slow To Update, Subtext, Tags May Change, The more seasons past the more convoluted and inconsistent things get geez, Trying to sort through bullshit lore, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, out right text, since that is a tag you bet ur ass imma use it, u kno the usual w me projecting onto characters and what not. It's chill, ur dumb as fuck, why do I do this to myself?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 06:10:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13805079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_ghost/pseuds/Buttercup_ghost
Summary: Twilight Sparkle didn't need friends.She had books, and her brother— and if she got especially lonely, her foilsitter. She didn't need anything else. She had her studies, and her duties as princess celestias prized pupil. She heard that she used to have a old pupil, a few years back, when she was still just a student, and notherstudent, but for whatever reasons, they couldn't handle the princesses regimen. Probably too busy making friends, or something, like all the ridiculous ponies in her life were pushing her to do. She didn't exactly know, whenever she brought it up with celestia, she'd shut down. Well, she knows that no matter what happened to sunset, Twilight wouldn't let that happen to herself.She wouldn't.Because Twilight Sparkle didn't need friends.





	be a part of the love club (everything will glow for you)

Twilight didn't need friends. She had books, and her brother— and if she got especially lonely, her foilsitter. She didn't need anything else. She had her studies, and her duties as princess celestias prized pupil. She heard that she used to have a old pupil, a few years back, when she was still just a student, and not _her_ student, but for whatever reasons, they couldn't handle the princesses regimen. Probably too busy making friends, or something, like all the ridiculous ponies in her life were pushing her to do. She didn't exactly know, whenever she brought it up with celestia, she'd shut down. Well, she knows that no matter what happened to sunset, Twilight wouldn't let that happen to herself.

She wouldn't.

Because Twilight didn't need friends.

All she needed was her books. All she needed was her studies.

Thats all.

Apparently, everyone else thought she needed more. Thought she needed _social_ _interaction_. She snorted at the thought; she was much to busy for that, preparing for her future. She had enough stress without crazy ponies trying to make friends all the time.

Sure, it was good that people were friendly, and twilight did have a small group of ponies that would invite her places. But it wasn't like they were close. She wouldn't go so far as to call them _friends_ , more like _colleges_ , since for a while, they were all in magic school together. The only one she really was close to was moondancer, a mutual respect between the two. She was also a book worm, like her, and a bit closed off. In all honesty, she was probably the person twilight liked most, in their group.

She wasn't really sure how this lose group banded together, but somehow she was roped into it, too.

It was annoying.

Maybe twilight has a bias, though. She'd be the first to admit that ever since magic kindergarten, she had closed herself off from ponies, instead emerging herself in her studies. Sure, she still talked to people, but she preferred to read a book over that, and she never really opened up. Trusting people had never really been her strong point, only made worse by the teasing she endured. Ponies could be nasty.

And you can't have friendship without trust.

So twilight would only burry herself further, books and books, checklist and checklists. The only ones she trusted were her foulsitter and brother. Of course, she trusted the princess, too, but she wouldn't dare be as persomtous to assume herself the princesses _friend_. She was her teacher, and she was her student. And that's all she'd ever be to the princess.

That was ok, though, because _really_.

Twilight didn't need friends.

 

 

~~So why did a part of her want them?~~


End file.
